Broken Dreams
by BakurazAngel
Summary: Kaiba's long lost sister is stolen and it's up to him and a few unexpected allies to save her. PLEASE R&R ^.^
1. Broken Dreams

_Broken Dreams  
  
_The girl cried in her cell yet still he hoped and planned for escape. No one could hear her, but still, she cried for her fate. The darkness played with her mind and tormented it as her frightened tears fell to the cold stone floor. Beyond hope now, all that she could do was wait. Wait in the torture of the dark, the cold, and the knowledge of her own fate.  
  
*****  
  
Maximillian Pegasus descended the staircase to the secret dungeon beneath his castle. While the dueling tournament went on in the world around him, he was content to play with the suffering of his prisoners. A cruel smile played at his lips as the sounds of weeping reached his ears.   
  
My dear girl, why ever are you weeping?  
  
Silence followed. The sobs abruptly stopped as he drew nearer to her cell. The newest addition to his little collection, she seemed to believe that silence would hide her from her own fate. Pegasus smiled. She couldn't escape. She was a key in the puzzle to unlocking his love Cecelia's life once more. Despite his glee at this fact, Pegasus sighed deeply. Cecelia had been gone for years now. The disease had come and run its deadly course so rapidly that he'd been absolutely devastated as she slipped away into death. Not that he wouldn't have been devastated if she'd gone slowly of course, but it was just the suddenness that pierced him straight through the heart.  
  
It's time for your debut my dear.  
  
No! I will escape!  
  
It's so much nicer to stay though my dear. Here... Let me show you!  
  
One anguished scream, and the silence wasn't due to fear anymore. Maximillian Pegasus walked out of the girl's cell leaving only a broken shell in the dark, and with a new card in his hand.  
  
*****  
  
Where is she?!  
  
Seto Kaiba stood up and began to pace. Unusually disturbed at the idea that his sister was missing, Kaiba allowed this emotional display go without holding back. She was his little sister. Only by a year, but she WAS younger. Kaiba stalked down the hallway. Stopping by Mokuba's room to tell him that he wouldn't be back for a while, he boarded the chopper and headed to the Duelist Kingdom. Intuition told him that his business rival would have some hand in this new turn of events. Samantha was more important to him then anything, and he was going to have to get her back. Besides, if Bakura didn't stop calling every five seconds, he was gonna kill him with the nearest item and there'd be no one to hold him back.   
  
Pegasus, I don't know what sort of sick game you're playing, but it stops. Right here, right now.  
  
*****  
  
Ryou Bakura placed the phone down again. It was just like Kaiba to ignore the phone after he'd had enough of answering and saying that Sam was out. Bakura just couldn't help wondering what meant. The silver haired teen sure had enough attention in school. Could Samantha have found someone else? Inside, he laughed. There was nothing that he'd done that would have made her give up on him. Again, he picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Kaiba mansion. Seto just wasn't answering. Sighing, he shrugged and went downstairs. If Sam wasn't answering, then there really wasn't any reason to think she was there. Walking outside, he watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the treetops. He caught the bus and headed to the beach. The beach held so many memories. Many a date had been spent on the pier watching the sunset. Smiling at the thought, Bakura remembered.   
  
Hey Bakura!  
  
Turning, Bakura saw Tea Gardner walking towards him. Some of his that he got at school, Tea always seemed to be in the most unexpected places.  
  
Hi Tea.  
  
Bakura! Where are you going?  
  
I'm going down to the beach. Sam's not at home, so I'm just gonna go and watch the sunset alone.  
  
Oh how romantic! Can I come?  
  
Struggling between his dislike of the annoyance and the urge to be polite, Bakura shrugged.  
  
If you want to take the time I guess.  
  
Great! I'll come and watch with you. Maybe we can talk or something.  
  
Uh... yeah.  
  
The bus pulled into the beach stop and the two walked down to the pier. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mutou were already there. So much for having a quiet sunset alone... But at least he wouldn't be alone with TEA.  
  
Hey Joey. Hi Yugi.  
  
The two nodded and smiled in reply. The four friends sat on the end of the pier together. As they laughed and talked, they watched the sun setting on the horizon. The colors shone brightly and flowed through the clouds.   
  
So where did Samantha get to Bakura?  
  
Bakura smiled sadly at Joey as he replied.  
  
She hasn't been home lately. I tried calling Kaiba's place, but he's given up on answering already.  
  
The others laughed at the thought.  
  
Kaiba's a stone faced miser. Don't pay attention to him Bakura.  
  
The silver haired teen laughed at Joey's description. Joey and Kaiba never got along. Especially because of the fact that Seto had humiliated him earlier in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Unknowing of the real location of his girlfriend, Bakura continued to laugh with his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba guided the chopper's controls with confidence. It wasn't the first time that he'd had to help out a sibling like this. In fact, Mokuba had been kidnapped by the same guy too. His face held a look of determination. Pegasus would have to pay, again, for Sam's disappearance. Damn, if he'd already taken her... No, he wouldn't think about that. Brushing all fear from his mind, Seto concentrated on his piloting and left his thoughts behind. As he landed on Duelist Kingdom's wide beach, Kaiba opened his briefcase for one final check on his cards. All were there. A champion never went anywhere without his deck, and Kaiba took his title seriously. All three Blue Eyes White Dragons were in place. Perfect. That was all that he needed to know. The teen strode purposefully towards the castle and Maximillian Pegasus.  
  
*****  
  
Pegasus looked out of his window. His millennium eye glinted in the dark of the night. Laughing quietly to himself, Pegasus smiled.   
  
I know that you're there Seto Kaiba. You've come for your sister haven't you? Well, all you'll get is the shell. Oh, and maybe something precious imprisoned again as well...  
  
*****  
  
After the night on the beach, Bakura walked quickly through the streets of Domino. It was late. A little past midnight, he caught a bus back home. As he walked in the house, a strange sensation came over him. His head began to hurt intensely, and the room began to spin. He felt his conscious mind being pushed aside for something more mysterious. Pain increasing, he dropped to his knees, all consciousness lost...  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later, stood. Smiling with a cruelness not usually seen in the boy, Bakura walked out for a night on the town. He passed along seemingly infinite streets many filled with lights and music. When he reached the ocean, he stole away on a boat headed for the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba strode into the castle. The hallways were filled with Industrial Illusions executives. They all urged him forward through the corridors as if they had expected him. Not faltering from his purpose, Kaiba strode up the stairs into Pegasus' meeting room. The man sat on a high backed chair reading a Funny Bunny comic book and sipping some red wine from a glass.  
  
Here to retrieve your sister Kaiba boy?  
  
Cut the chit chat. Just give her to me. You know why I came.  
  
Oh come now Kaiba boy. We haven't spoken in so long. How are things going with the corporation?  
  
Pegasus! Tell me where she is!  
  
Oh there'll be plenty of time for business later Kaiba. Let's have a little chat shall we?  
  
I don't have time for your backstabbing games! Where's Samantha?  
  
Well, if you insist upon business Kaiba...  
  
An evil grin touched Pegasus' lips as he spoke to the irritated teen.  
  
Samantha can't talk to you right now. She seems to have lost something very important to her. I'm afraid she's not quite herself.  
  
What the hell do you mean?  
Now, now Kaiba. That's not the way to conduct business.  
  
The teen pulled a hand of cards from his briefcase.  
  
I'll duel you for her.  
  
Now do you really think that's such a a good idea Kaiba boy? The last time you decided to duel me, you got stuck in a card.  
  
Let's duel!  
  
Well, fine. If you must be so rude.  
  
*****  
  
Pegasus smiled at the boy's foolish request. Soon, he would be able to add Kaiba to his collection again. He just loved torturing the poor soul's mind. That was the way it always went with him. The mind was the easiest thing to break in a man. Clapping two times, Pegasus activated the code for the dueling arena. A door opened, and he led the way into the dueling area.   
  
Alright Kaiba boy. You can move first. Consider it a pity point.  
  
*****  
  
Unknown to Pegasus, Ryou Bakura scaled the palace walls. Unknown to Bakura himself however, he was being controlled by a dark spirit. The spirit climbed the walls intent on gaining control of Pegasus' millennium eye. So as the dueling commenced inside, A darker foe awaited the Industrial Illusions founder outside. Yet as the sun began to shine, the spirit of Bakura's millennium ring left a very baffled Bakura on the top of Pegasus' northern battlement. The boy shrugged as he pulled himself the remaining foot up the battlement wall. Lately, he'd been finding himself in unusual situations that usually came after his migraines. As he looked around, he realized that he'd been here before. Pegasus' castle loomed menacingly against the sky. The pale haired teen walked across and into Pegasus' domain. As he looked for someone to ask questions of, he noticed a door standing unguarded. Curious, he walked over to the door and cautiously peeked inside. A row of cells led down to the other side of the room. The aura of old screams and pain made the boy uneasy. Looking into each cell, he saw many huddled forms. Something seemed strange about their eyes. It looked as if they had undergone an internal sort of torture. Confused, Bakura tried talking to one child who sat curled up in a corner.  
  
Hello there... Do you need help?  
  
The Child turned at the sound of the stranger's voice. With eyes that seemed agonized yet empty, the child's gaze shocked the boy. It were almost as if the child were dead.   
  
Can you... can you hear me?  
  
The child continued staring the blank stare. Finally, giving up on conversation, Bakura made his way farther down the rows. Men, women, and even people his age lay unmoving or huddled in the cells. Anyone that he tried to speak with only stared at him. The aura in the room made him terribly uneasy as he encountered more and more people. Finally, there were two cells left. Looking to the right of him, he saw a woman crying. She seemed in a decent condition despite her sorrow though her clothing was dirty and full of holes. Bruises on her hands and feet showed her attempts of struggle against her confinement.   
  
  
The woman lifted her head. Tears streaked down her face, but her eyes shone with life. This person might be able to give information.  
  
Tell me... has Pegasus...?  
  
Get out of here! He'll take you too!  
  
Please... Let me...  
  
NO! RUN! Run or you'll suffer a fate worse then death!  
  
I can help you... Tell me... Has Pegasus been stealing again?  
  
The woman laughed bitterly through her sobs.  
  
He's been stealing. He's been stealing harder then ever. Just recently, he took another. And I'm next. Please! Kill me now!!! Do me this one mercy!!!  
  
Appalled at her outburst and the information he'd just received, Bakura tried again to console the woman.  
  
No. I won't kill you. Please tell me more. What is he doing?  
  
He steals them all. Every man, woman, or child... He doesn't care... He crushes them... The girl planned. She planned until her own death...  
  
Death? What girl?  
  
She planned of escape until the day that SHE was next. Then, she lost hope. Still, she planned until the last second of her life!  
  
A girl died?  
  
Worse then death. She's no longer with us... Believe me... when I say that, I mean that. He took it from her. He took it and ripped her apart. Now, she has nothing. And I AM NEXT!!!  
  
Took what? What did Pegasus take?  
  
Pounding the cold stone floor with her fists, the woman cried.   
  
The cell over there has her shell. It's not full anymore. It's as good as death!  
  
Turning, Bakura walked over to the other cell. A figure huddled in the shadows. He couldn't make out the thing's face, but he could sense a feeling of familiarity.  
  
Come here. Who are you?  
  
The figure stopped its shivering. The silhouette of its head turned to stare at the boy. A shiver ran down his spine, but he didn't stop trying to see the person. Slowly, the thing tried to walk towards him. It could only crawl slowly into the dim light of the cell. When he realized the victim's identity, it was all Bakura could do not to fall over.   
  
  
  
The empty shell's eyes flickered with recognition for one instant. Desperately, it tried to speak.  
  
  
  
The girl slumped to the floor her seemingly lifeless body limp and unfeeling. For a long moment, Bakura just stared in agonized torture at her lifeless shell. Pegasus had stolen her soul as he had the others. He should have known it. He'd played this game before. A sudden footstep on the stone stair startled him, and he desperately looked around. There was no place to hide.  



	2. Broken Dreams ll

  
*****  
  
Maximillian Pegasus led Kaiba down the stairs to the cells. The champion had suffered a disgraceful defeat at the claws, tentacles, and tricks of Pegasus' toon monsters. Surprised that his soul did not immediately go into bondage after his defeat, Kaiba followed the creator of Duel Monsters down into the dark corridors of the castle. He had thoughts only of his failure. Pegasus led the dumbstruck boy farther and further into the dungeons. He turned the final corner and led Seto down to the last cell. The sight brought the teen back to reality in a snap.  
  
What have you done to her you monster?!  
  
Pain at this loss of his sibling, Kaiba demanded the key to the cell. Pegasus smiled and handed the key over knowing that Kaiba's best efforts would never save his sister. He watched as Kaiba pulled the limp form onto his lap and stroked her hair.   
  
Bring her back Pegasus!  
  
I'm afraid that that's not going to happen Seto Kaiba. In fact Kaiba boy, I think that you'll be joining your sister soon. Don't worry boy. It won't be THAT bad.  
  
Laughing, Pegasus slammed the cell door shut and locked the grief stricken teen inside. Pocketing the key, Pegasus stepped out of the dungeons and headed back upstairs. Still, his departure did not go without the sensing of a new millennium item in the castle. The ring if his eye told him true. And the eye never told him lies...  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba tried again to budge the heavy iron bars that barred his freedom. Cursing, he realized that even he could not bend iron. Angry at himself for losing and destroying everything, Kaiba knelt next to his sister. Sighing, he spoke to the empty shell as if it were still blessed with the promises and gifts of life.  
  
Samantha... I'm so sorry... I failed you just like I failed Mokuba. I should have been there for you. I should have WON that duel... Little sister... I'm so sorry...  
  
Gently, Kaiba kissed her cheek and pushed her no longer sparkling eyes closed. He laid her down and thought harder. There had to be SOME way to get out of this god forsaken hell of a place...  
  
*****  
  
Bakura shivered involuntarily as Maximillian Pegasus walked past. That millennium eye had stolen so many souls. It had created the worst sort of fate a person could have. His millennium ring sensed the other millennium item, and one of its pointed straight to it. Pegasus walked up the stairs and the ring went calm again. Backtracking and slipping out of the corner, Bakura made his way to Seto Kaiba. Poor Kaiba. Though Bakura couldn't exactly say that he LIKED the guy, he could always feel sorry for him. No one deserved to get their soul snatched. As he approached the cell, he began hearing bangs and thumps coming from where Kaiba had been captured.  
  
  
  
What? Who's there?  
  
It's me. Bakura!  
  
Bakura? Leave me alone. I can get out of this myself. I don't need your help.  
  
Bakura sighed. He could have expected that much from Kaiba. But he needed to get the teen out. Without him, Bakura had no idea how to save Sam.  
  
Come on Kaiba. I want to...  
  
A splitting migraine cut through Bakura's thoughts and he fell the the ground. Blackness again enveloped him in its powerful control.  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba stared as the other boy slumped to the floor. He shivered all over and then rose again. There was a different look to his eyes, but it was still Bakura as far as he knew.   
  
Get out of here Bakura. I don't need your pity. OR your help.  
  
Bakura just smiled. Pulling a Duel Monsters card from his pocket, Bakura summoned a Man Eater Bug that rammed the bars of the cell over and over. Kaiba stared in awe as the monster finally broke through. As it headed straight for the shell of his sister, Kaiba leapt in front of its mad onslaught. The bug ran at him full speed bowling him over and attacking while he lay there. Just as the dark fangs reached his skin, the monster disappeared.  
  
What were you trying to DO? Kill me?  
  
Bakura just smiled as Kaiba touched the shallow gash that the Bug had given him.  
  
Come. There isn't much time.  
  
Ryou left no option of refusing the aid, so Kaiba had nothing to say but follow, his sister safely in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
rushed through the halls of the palace with the Kaiba siblings in tow. He knew where he was going. The item he had led him through the endless maze towards its brother. Pegasus millennium eye would soon be his for the taking...  
  
*****  
  
As Seto Kaiba followed his classmate, his wound seemed to stretch farther. The pain was almost overwhelming, but he refused to cry out or stop to rest. His pride was too great to have a shallow cut slow him down. Gritting his teeth, he pressed onwards Bakura leading the way. A shout was heard behind them. So much for getting to Pegasus secretly. Bakura didn't seem to care as he kept running ahead. He seemed to know where he was going despite the fact that Kaiba himself would have had to stop and think about it. The sounds of pursuit finally began to catch up to the escape party. One of the goons pulled a gun and aimed, his finger tightening on the trigger. A shot rang out and Kaiba's world spun with a sudden pain in his right leg. Stumbling, he fell to the ground. Bakura stopped and turned around. Summoning the Morphing Jar, he motioned to Kaiba to keep moving with a taunting expression on his face.  
  
Come now foolish mortal. My Morphing Jar will take care of the others.  
  
Struggling to his feet, Kaiba tried to follow the boy, but his leg kept him down. He could feel the hot blood trickling down his leg as he tried to stand and realized he couldn't. Far ahead of him, Bakura turned a corner and slipped from view.  
  
Damn him...  
  
Kaiba thought. He needed a way to at least get Samantha to safety. Away from Pegasus. Shifting, he ripped a strip off of his cloak and bound the bullet wound. The cursed thing had cut through a mass of tendon and muscle. The pain almost brought tears to his eyes. Almost. Experimentally, he tried to put his weight on the leg. The pain was still intense, but at least he could limp slowly. Gently lifting his precious burden, he continued on at a snail's pace stopping all too often to rest. Finally, he reached the corner where he had seen Bakura turn. Staring down the hallway, he saw Bakura at the other end leaning against a wall and tapping his foot.  
  
You've kept me waiting mortal.  
  
I didn't see you trying to help me.  
  
I don't bother with your kind.  
  
Well then don't bother anymore. I can find my own way out.  
  
I very much doubt that.  
  
See if I can't. I don't need your pity aid. I'm going to find Pegasus and make him pay. After that, I'm going back to Domino with Sam. You don't need to hang around.  
  
Bakura smirked. A cruel grin spread across his face.  
  
Would you really like me to leave Seto Kaiba?  
  
Go ahead. Does it matter?  
  
The two glared at each other for a few minutes.  
  
Come on then. I doubt you'd be able to find a way out on your own. Especially not with that leg of yours.  
  
Glaring, Kaiba nodded and limped after Bakura. It was no use risking himself by making the pale haired boy leave. He'd need to make him carry his sister if the burden got to great no matter how he tried to deny it to himself. Besides. The cut that he had suffered across his chest didn't help. It burned with a fire that Kaiba hadn't noticed before. The monster's claws might have been tainted by the shadow realm that Bakura had summoned it from. There really wasn't another reason that could explain it. As the two walked on, the taint seemed to spread throughout his entire body. Finally, Seto Kaiba knelt breathing in ragged gasps.   
  
Can we stop for just one damn second?  
  
Fine. If you feel it is necessary. My but humans are weak. It was only a shallow cut.  
  
Was that Bug tainted?  
  
Of course. The shadow realm is definitely the first place to look for the tainted creatures.  
  
Well this cut must be infected. Your cursed Bug attacked me.  
  
Stupid human. I have no cards that could help you. Why don't you look through YOUR deck.  
  
Kaiba gently shifted his sister from his shoulders and pulled out his deck.   
  
Will this do?  
  
Bakura stared at the trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf.   
  
It'll do.  
  
Summoning the shadow realm's dark energies, Bakura used the card's healing effects on Kaiba. The wound had only just begun to sting less when more voices came from ahead.   
  
There isn't enough time to finish the spell. We'll have to run farther.  
  
Quickly picking Samantha up again, Kaiba struggled to his feet. Again, he limped as fast as he could manage behind Bakura. The pain clouded his vision and blurred his perception of time and space. The arrogant owner of Kaiba Corporation collapsed under the torture. As he hit the ground, everything went black...  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba wandered through a vast desert. Desperately, he tried to fight through the stinging sandstorm that had seemed to blow up out of nowhere. Suddenly, he realized something. He was devastatingly alone. His siblings had been caught by the sandstorm and blown out of his reach. He realized how helpless he was as he called out for them and was choked with millions of grains of sand. Falling to the desert winds, he was buried and suffocated slowly...  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba? Are you alright?  
  
Seto lifted his head. The visions had stopped. Bakura knelt beside him. The voices had disappeared. All was silent. Struggling to a sitting position, Kaiba stared at his companion.  
  
What is wrong with you?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
There was a familiar look of pure innocence on the boy's face as he stared in concern at the fallen teen. Kaiba was utterly confused. Bakura seemed normal now. But why had he been acting so evil before? Calling him mortal and all that crap wasn't very cordial or innocent. Baffled but determined not to look it, Kaiba stood leaning on the wall for support.   
  
Never mind. Let's just find Pegasus and get the hell out of here.  
  
Bakura nodded. It seemed to be the best option. Groaning as he again put weight on his leg, Kaiba looked around. There were hallways in every direction, and he couldn't seem to figure out which one it was. He'd been through here numerous times before on business, but now, his leg occupied most of his thoughts. Even now, the pain blurred his vision and made him feel dizzy with blood loss. The cloth had soaked through and new blood now trickled down again. As much as he hated to admit it, the proud Seto Kaiba needed help. He wished that he could let himself ask Bakura for support, but it was very self crushing to do so. He had worked for years with this personality, and he wasn't going to change it now over a tiny little wound.   
  
_A wound that's hurtin you pretty bad...  
  
_Kaiba blocked out the thoughts that swam through his head. He wasn't going to ask for help. Never. He didn't need it.  
  
  
  
Yeah? Are you holding up alright?  
  
Uh... yeah. Bakura? Could you... Never mind...  
  
  
  
The silver haired boy shrugged. As the two reached the end of a random corridor, they began seeing more and more gurads.   
  
I think that his chambers are close by. Security practically centers around the arrogant fool.  
  
Nodding, Bakura slowed his pace a little as if hoping to take some of the strain off of his injured companion. Internally, Kaiba was grateful. It hurt less when he walked then ran.  
  
*****  
  
Master Pegasus, Seto Kaiba has escaped.  
  
I know that Croquette. Must you always tell me things that I already know?  
  
I'm sorry sir.  
  
Well, I guess you couldn't have known. Carry on.  
  
The executive bowed and left the room. Pegasus had already known that Kaiba broke free. There was no other reason that Bakura would be here. He had come to investigate the disappearance of his love most likely. The head of Industrial Illusions laughed quietly. All according to plan. A different plan then the one that he was hoping for, but a plan none the less. Soon, Bakura's millennium ring would be his. Smiling, the man raised the wine glass in a silent toast to himself and laughed. He pulled Samantha's soul card from his pocket and muttered some words. The card became blank again. Letting the two be reuinited would be ever so interesting. Plus, it was much more amusing to torture the emotions with a heart's desire...  
*****  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba looked around but there was no one there that could have made the sound.   
  
  
  
  
  
Did you say something?  
  
No Kaiba. What makes you say that?  
  
I thought I heard something.  
  
  
  
Immediately, Kaiba knelt ignoring the protests running through his injuries.  
  
  
  
Yawning, she sat up and sleepily opened her eyes. Still, her eyes held a fear and sense of past torture that the concerned sibling couldn't ignore. Not caring if Bakura was there or not, Kaiba swept her up in a loving embrace.  
  
Seto, what's wrong?  
  
I'm so sorry... I failed you sis. I won't ever leave you alone again.  
  
It's alright Seto. You couldn't help it... You didn't know.  
  
I love you little sis.  
  
Oh please Seto!  
  
Smiling, she returned his hug. She'd missed him. Even though he wasn't very big on showing his emotions, she HAD missed him. He was her big brother after all. Even if it WAS only a year.  
  
  
  
Bakura! Did you come to save me too?  
  
Blushing slightly, the pale haired boy smiled.  
  
I guess so... To tell you the truth, I sort of found myself hanging off of Pegasus north battlement but hey! I would have if I'd known.  
  
Well, I'm really glad to see you too.  
  
Gently, Bakura knelt over and kissed her cheek since Kaiba wouldn't let her go. Bakura had never seen Kaiba this full of emotions. Not since he'd been reunited with Mokuba. It was sort of reassuring that he actually had feelings. People who acted like rocks weren't very believable. Especially Kaiba.  
  
Alright Seto, you can let me go now.  
  
I'll never let you go again Sam.  
  
Come on Seto! It won't do you any good to suffocate me!  
  
Kissing her once more, Kaiba pulled away. She smiled up at him. She'd only come to live with the family for a few months now. Who would have thought that their father had had another kid? He'd fallen right into the job of big brother though. She was treated like a princess at the mansion. There wasn't any hope of her being malnourished or in need. Well, except for the occasional annoying guy who came to steal her soul, but that was a different story.  
  
Seto, your leg's bleeding!  
  
Oh... never mind about that Sam.  
  
Still... How long have you been running with that?  
  
Seto Kaiba smiled at her worrying. She was like his mom. But she wasn't. HE was supposed to take care of HER. Before he could say anything, she had torn a strip of her own shirt off and worked at stopping the blood flow. He tried to hold in the cries as she probed the wound trying to see if she could get the bullet out.  
  
  
  
Oh! Sorry Seto. You'll have to be a big boy now.  
  
  
  
Shh... I think I got it.  
  
A searing fire whipped through his entire body as she found the bullet and began extracting it.   
  
Watch your nails!  
  
Angrily, she shot back. Sometimes her venomous words almost matched his own. Not hard to imagine them as family when they argued.  
  
Well maybe you'd like to LET the damn thing stay in your leg. It seems quite happy there!  
  
In spite of himself, Bakura laughed. It was always fun to watch them argue. And it was also pretty pleasing to see Kaiba losing an argument for once.Kaiba shot him an evil glare and he let his laughter die away. It WAS most likely painful.  
  
Hm... I can't get it Seto. Sorry...  
  
Her brother let out his breath and all the tenseness along with it.   
  
It's alright Sam... you did your...AH!!!!!  
  
His sister smiled proudly holding the silver bullet in her fingers. It was a cruel looking thing. There were actually hooks on the sides. No wonder the thing had wanted to stay put.  
  
Well, I had to get it out some way. You were making it difficult by tensing up.  
He watched trying to fight down the welling tears as she bound his leg again. This time, it was tighter. Better then he could have done. A fondness spread throughout him. She really did care about him despite the fact that he hadn't been there when she needed him most.  
  
  
  
No problem. You're such a big baby Seto.  
  
Bakura watched in amazement as the two siblings laughed. No one else seemed to be able to get away with insulting Kaiba besides Sam and Mokuba. He'd once seen Joey completely humiliated in a duel at Duelist Kingdom for saying that he was old news. He'd also made sure to humiliate a few school mates when they'd questioned his dueling prowess. But still. The people who did were extremely few and far between.  



End file.
